pas de titre pour le moment
by chachou210390
Summary: 1 ère fan fic sur Golf et Mike lol que du delire


Auteur : chachou210390 et une amie

Titre : pas de titre pour le moment

Disclaimer : il sont pas à moi sniff

Chapitre 1

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Lou lisait ce que venait d'écrire Mike sur Msn. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle explosa de rire, car Mike racontait que son frère, Golf, venait de sa prendre un vent à l'Université en proposant une copie double à une fille qui l'avait refusé. Pauvre Golf !! Il n'a jamais de chance avec les filles!!

- Pourquoi tu rigoles toute seule maintenant? demanda Emillie, de l'autre côté de l'appartement loué par les deux jeunes filles.

- C'est Mike!! Il me fait délirer sur Msn!! Répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda alors sa soeur en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Lou. Elle regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur à son tour et pouffa de rire.

- Alala, ce Golf alors, il n'a vraiment pas de bol !! Dit-elle en retournent dans la cuisine.

- bon j'en ai marre!! Ça fait deux fois que je rate le repas, ajouta t-elle en jetant un plat de légumes à la poubelle.

- On a qu'à prendre des pizzas chez Théo!! S'exclama Lou.

- Ouais, t'as de l'argent?

- Oui, je bosse, moi !!

- Ben moi aussi !! Mois j'achète de la nourriture saine, moi, avec mon argent!! Pas toujours des trucs extra gras !!

- d'accord, y a que moi qui mange de la pizza alors!!

- Pas de problème!! Je vais re essayer mon plat de légume frais !!

Lou se déconnecte d'Msn après avoir dit au revoir à Mike et à ses autres amis, ainsi qu'a son petit frère, Tristan. Puis elle se leva, pris son manteau et son sac.

- J'y go!! À ploush!!

- Ouais, à t'à l'heure!!

Lou dévale les escaliers comme une gamine, c'est à dire en sautant toutes les deux marches. Mais elle s'arrête et continue à descendre normalement car sa voisine de pallier, Emeline, une de ses camarades d'université, se tenait devant elle.

- Coucou, ça va? demanda Emeline à la Blonde ( )

- Oui!! Je vais chercher des pizzas chez Théo, tu veux venir? On mangerait ensemble!!

- Ouais ok! Mais Emillie?

- Beh, elle en veut pas, elle préfère ses légumes! fit Lou avec une grimace.

- Ah ok!

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent donc ensemble de l'immeuble acheter de quoi manger. Elles traversèrent la route, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant le stand de Théo. L'odeur alléchante des pizzas et d'autres sandwiches se faisait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. On trouvait beaucoup de plats délicieux chez Théo, évidemment des pizzas, mais aussi toute sortes de sandwiches, des paninis, pleins de sucreries, gâteaux, de la nourriture asiatique et encore bien d'autres bonnes choses.

Théo avait environ 20ans, à peine plus jeune que Lou, ils étaient connus au lycée, lui en seconde, elle en première L.

Après son bac, Théo a décidé de tenir un snack pour gagner tranquillement et honnêtement sa vie. Dès son entrée en Première, Lou a tout de suite remarqué ce jeune nouveau lycéen. Asiatique, les cheveux bruns, de beaux yeux noirs, voilà qui rendait la jeune fille hystérique et toute rouge à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était grâce à une calculette qu'ils se sont parlés la première fois. Lou mourait d'envie de lui parler, ou du moins savoir son prénom. Elle avait fait mîne d'avoir oublié sa calculette pour en demander une à Théo, et donc de lui parler. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables, de vrais amis trés proches.

Lou et Emeline s'approchèrent du stand. Le jeune homme aux yeux bridés était entrain de lire un livre qui avait l'air assez long. "Depuis quand Théo lit-il des romans", se demandait Lou en le regardant avec des yeux fixes.

- Salut!! Lança joyeusement Emeline à Théo.

Celui-ci leva ses beaux yeux de son livre et regarda les deux nouvelles venues qui venaient de le couper dans sa lecture. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les reconnut enfin.

- Tiens!! C'est vous!! Vous allez bien? demanda t-il aux deux jeunes amies.

- Ben dis donc, quelle 3 de tens' alors? T'as pas dormi cette nuit, ou quoi?

- Si, si!! Je suis un peu crevé, mais j'ai dormi!! Dit Théo, tout sourient. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je vous sers quoi?

- Alors, on va te prendre deux pizzas aux trois fromages, et...Ah!! Des NEMS !! ça fait un bail que j'en ai envie!!

- Pas de problème!! Je prèpare tout ça!! Alors, quoi de neuf? Ta soeur va bien?

- Emillie? Oui, elle va très bien, merci!! Elle est sûrement entrain de s'énerver toute seule parce que elle a raté pour la 999.99 fois son " plats de légumes frais"!!

Théo ria. Quel beau sourire!! Lou ne cessait de le regarder.

- Voilà c'est prêt!! Lança Théo à ses deux amies en leur tendant des paquets bien chauds. Régalez-vous!!

- pas de soucis, c'est toujours exellent!! Dit Emeline en prenant les pizzas et les Nems, tendis que Lou sortait son porte-monnaie pour payes.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirent au revoir en se faisant la bise, et se séparèrent. Théo servit un nouveau client et les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Plus tard, elles arrivèrent chez Emillie et Lou. Emeline dit bonjour à la plus agée des deux soeurs puis accompagne Lou dans la salle à manger. Elles se calèrent toutes les deux dans le canapé, devant la télé. Emillie arrive quelques instants plus tard, l'air énervé, jeta son tablier sur la table, prit place entre Emeline et Lou, arracha le nem que tenait cette dernière et l'engloutis d'un trait.

- ça va, fais comme chez toi!! S'exclama Lou.

- Justement, je suis chez moi, petite soeur, répondit Emillie en appuyant bien sur l'adjectif "petite", en prenant un autre nem.


End file.
